<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut me I'll bleed black... by Momo_667</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954286">Cut me I'll bleed black...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_667/pseuds/Momo_667'>Momo_667</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Blood, Crow mama Sugawara, Gang AU, Gen, Google translate was my beta, Guns, Hacker Kenma, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, KenHina if you squint - Freeform, Mafia AU, Mostly Hinata being awesome, Murder, References to Drugs, Same for KageHina, Self Indulgent As Fuck, Underage Drinking, We need more mafia au's!!!, pretty much just word vomit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_667/pseuds/Momo_667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of mafia Karasuno and assassin Hinata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cut me I'll bleed black...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       Steps echoed off the dimly lit corridor. Bass music could be faintly heard thumping through the walls. Three figures made their way to the end of the lavish hall. All three poised and elegant, garbed in black, ready for an unseen funeral. They walked up to the two men guarding the double doors at the end. Without a word both the blond and dark hair youth opened the doors letting in the dark figures with a slight hint of fear as they closed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Looks like the crows made it fashionably late. What took you Daichi-san?” Kuroo, head of Nekoma, said with a hint of mischief. To his right stood a slouching Kenma playing with a blood red Nintendo switch, to his left stood the ever kind smiled Kai. All garbed in their clans colours of red white and black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I had to take care of some things first, it's unimportant now though. My apologies to keep you all waiting.” Daichi said merrily, adjusting his cufflinks and taking a seat on his side of the square table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Aahhhhhhha you're not sorry at all Daichi-san! It's been awhile we need to see each other more often! I miss working with chibi-chan!” “Bokuto-san, we worked with Karasuno three days ago.” Akaashi’s smooth voice spoke to his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Akaashi! Three days is three days too long!” Bokuto yelled happily standing on his feet as all the leaders sat. “Hm, we're still in a meeting Bokuto-san~.” Shirofuku hummed to his left, standing in a pretty grey dress, yellow diamonds twinkling in the dimly lit room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Yes please, I'd really like it if we continued forward. We've got to get to the heart of the matter, the reason for our meeting?” Oikawa spoke leaning into his chair comfortably, legs crossed and looking uninterested. Iwaizumi stood to his right at rest while Kindaichi stood to his left looking nervous, also at rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Oikawa’s right, but first. How is everybody doing on their side?” Kuroo asked, leaning his elbows on the table and laying his chin over clasped hands. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Johsai’s been busy cooking up a new drug, we're trying to make something cheap but addicting. We've been trying it out, handing it out in raves so we're still seeing how it fairs. It's supposed to be a stimulant with the drive of cocaine but the heightened senses of ecstasy and some of the good stuff of LSD. It's supposed to make you hallucinate but not to an extreme, just enough to make you see music.” Oikawa explained leaning his head on his hand in the throne like chair. His eyes turning back to the other leaders as he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “But like I said we're still in the beginning phase, all the users that have taken it have had drastic reactions. No one has died but if you take more than three you're likely to go into cardiac arrest.” He gave a frigid smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Sounds like it'll be a hit once it's done.” Kuroo commented with a feline grin. “Sounds like fun!” Bokuto yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Make sure it doesn't have any strong smell or else it'll be hard to take over the borders! Also it's gotta be small enough to hide a lot at once but fun to look at!” Bokuto cheered, eyes alight as he honed onto Oikawa. “I agree. It shouldn't smell too strong, if you're mixing up all these chemicals it's bound to smell unique.” Daichi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Awww I wanted to make it smell like milk bread!” Oikawa wined, finally losing his ‘cool’ composer. Iwaizui’s brow twitched as Kindaichi began to sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ahaha well I don't see why not mess around a bit? You can make regional types, not all of them have to be the same.” Kuroo pitched in, “We can smuggle the scentless ones and leave the rest here. Win win, everybody's happy.” he purred. Kenma made a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Aha sounds like your team is going to be busy trying to keep up with all our requests Oikawa-san.” Daichi smiled. “Please crow, we love a challenge.” Oikawa said silkily, returning to his grandly king self. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “What about you Bokuto?” Kuroo asked, turning to the hyper man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh, ‘kaashi?” Bokuto sat, turning his head to the man to his right, as the woman to his left smiled lazily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “We've received a heavy shipment of artillery from the US a week ago. Most of it has been divided up to the clans though a larger portion of the equipment has gone to Karasuno for better usage. The other part has gone to be sold off to rebel groups, Venezuela and Syria mainly. We've also managed to send out a large quantity of heroin to Europe. We're scheduled to receive more raw materials from South America in the next two weeks so hopefully you'll be able to mix and match more ingredients when it has been received Oikawa-san.” Oikawa smiled happily. “We also received a lovely gift from one of our clients in Abu Dhabi. Which will make flight shipments far less expensive.” Akaashi closed his eyes and bowed slightly as he finished his report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah that plane we got from Sidro is awesome! Thanks Kuroo for making business with em!” “Hey we gotta make strong and rich friends. It's only the smart thing to do man.” Kuroo half heartedly shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “How about you Kuroo-san? How’s Nekoma?” Daichi asked, comfortably seated in his own throne-like chair. Kuroo suppressed a shiver of fear. He smiled, Daichi may be a close friend but he could never feel a hundred percent safe within the presence of the man or any of his crows of death. He knew they would never hurt anyone from the clans without motive but still, you'd be a fool to not be wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Business has been booming, gentlemen, and ladies. He nodded at both Kiyoko and Shirofuku. Shirofuku smiled lazily and Kiyoko nodded back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Both our ties with outside sellers and buyers are strong, they know we bring top quality goods and we make good on our deals. It is a well known fact that we are good business allies. Our financial company is going fine as well, our workers are hardworking and diligent, our stocks in the market are high and we plan for them to stay that way. The police mostly stay away from our business, of cores it helps that we have dirt on political parties, keeps them from really trying to throw us in the slammer. Makes us untouchable to a certain extent. Yes my friends, Japan has never seen a finer criminal, we may be the underbelly of our cities and docks but we keep our people safe from the less savoury characters of this country.” Kuroo sombered. His voice grew grave as he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yet there has been a pest trying to slither it’s way into our kingdom thinking they can do as  they please.”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The room grew cold. Kindaichi, unused to being around the four heads, tried not to move, or leave or drown in his own fear. Oikawa himself was a force to be reckoned with but being in a room with all of these frightening men and even more so with the crows here. He swallowed hard, shifting his legs and avoiding looking over to the head of Karasuno. Heart beating out of his chest he fought his flight or fight instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh yeah, the fuckers that thought it was ok to take our women and sell them.” Bokuto growled remembering the ship crate full of naked women and children forced into prostitution. Shirofuku pulled out the picture evidence of the happenings. Dropping them down in the middle of the table for all to see. Not only were they pictures of bruised dirty skin, but also burnt crates, empty warehouses and graffitied walls with insults and taunts.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “The same ones who killed 9 of my dealers. Took our goods and left the bodies unrecognizable.” Oikawa sighed, reaching out to Iwaizumi who handed him a folder. Within were pictures as well, only these were of gruesome murders. Several pictures of severed heads, pulled tongues, gouged eyes. Heads smashed in with faces indented and deformed. Some were naked, some had things missing like shoes or jewellery, there was graffiti found as well. Paint on the walls or on the bodies themselves. None of them were found with their merchandise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Kindaichi turned away, he knew some of these guys. They were good men, they never took any of the stuff for themselves, hell some of them didn't even smoke! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Kindaichi looked at the reaction of the rest, morbidly curious. Akaashi-san showed no sign of disgust or anger, he kept a poker face as he looked at the pictures. The woman at Bokuto-san's left refused to look at them. Bokuto-san himself looked angered, a wild, feral kind of look. Kuroo-san looked at them with an annoyed kind of face, the man to his left looked at them with dull eyes. Pudding head had merely glanced at the pictures only to return to his game. Kindaichi wanted to lash out at the kid. What the fuck was he doing here any way? A kid like that standing next to Nekoma’s leader? And at Kuroo-san’s right no less?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “What do you think Daichi-san? Is this a pro?” Kuroo asked. Daichi looked at the photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Not at all. This is sloppy. If they wanted to torture them a professional would have done it without killing them accidentally.” He said lifting a certain picture. “Here you can see the person was trying to torture him but the man would have bled out as you can see by the coagulated blood. And here.” He pointed to another, letting go of the one in his hand. “If they did that while he was alive it would have bled way more. He was already dead when they did that. What do you think Shimizu?” he asked, turning to the beautiful women to his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “There are several places on the human body that have billions of nerve receptors that are less likely to bleed. A proper professional would have known this and gone for them to avoid a mess, but those parts have gone untouched. This is more of a show of brutality. Leaving a mangled corpse like this, it's a sign or wanting to strike fear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hmm. Suga?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I agree with Shimizu. That and it's more like a game to them,</span>
  <em>
    <span> let's see who's crazier</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinda deal. This is more animalistic than anything, they didn't put any thought into it plus they took their shoes, that's tacky as hell!”. Sugawara sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “There you have it. Just a bunch or brutes with a death wish. What are your suggestions on dealing with this matter everybody?” Daichi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “I want blood!” yelled Bokuto slamming his fists into the table, “They need to pay for their crimes!", "Yes but we'd have to find them first Bokuto-san. Trust me I'm just as pissed but wishing them death won't help us much.” Oikawa reasoned, flicking his hand in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Then we need a plan, we need to devote a portion of our sectors to finding these vermin. Take them into custody and find the rest.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Or you can leave it to us.” Daichi said over the Owl king's uproar. “That's what we're here for isn't it? Get rid of unwanted little pests? This is Karasuno's main objective. The question is, and I'd like to put it to a vote. When we get them, can we kill them?” He smiled looking around the silenced room. “And don't be shy to vote, there are twelve people in this room. Each one has a right to vote. What do we say, all in favour of the death penalty?” Daichi asked sweetly, raising his hand in the air. Followed closely by Kiyoko and Sugawara. Oikawa raised his hand, to his right Iwaizumi stayed still. Kindaichi nervously raised his hand. Bokuto laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Daichi-san! So stingy! Wanting all the fun to yourselves!” laughing he raised his hand high, along with Akaashi and Shirofuku. Kai to Kuroo’s left smiled, raising his hand. Kenma paused his game, dropping it to his side and raising an empty hand. Kuroo kept his elbows to the table. He was never comfortable in the taking of a life, hence why he was the head of business and negotiations, seldomly would you need violence. Yet even without his vote the verdict was still passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “That's ten in favour. Excellent. Suga, Kiyoko if you please.” Automatically both reached down for the briefcases they had brought along. Opening them up and throwing photographs of men and women on the table, listing off names, occupations and addresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It's time to report what Karasuno has been doing.” Daichi smiled around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Along with assisting the other clans with their daily chores we have been gathering information on the parasites that have been leeching off of us.” Opening his hands and motioning towards the table gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Their homes, hobbies, families, lively hoods, everything we need to know, we have it. Now if you please, you two.” Both the crows at his sides pulled out their phones and began to send rapid texts while King crow leaned back and interlaced his fingers over his abdomen. Content and comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   The other leaders watched, as soon as they finished typing both began to receive caws for notifications, shortly after they began reading off names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nozuno Mami, confirmed.” “Naoharu Ezota, confirmed.” “Sooji Yamashiro, confirmed.” “Tomokazu Wajima, confirmed.” they continued calling out names, the same names that had been mentioned when throwing the photographs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   With each passing name Bokuto had gotten more excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wahahahaha hey hey hey! You and your crows are so much fun Daichi-san!” he roared with a feral look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Kuroo sat with an uneasy smile, name after name. How easy it was for them. Kai tensed. Kenma to his side stood bewildered but couldn't help the wild sheen that shone in his eyes. He wondered how many of those names Shōyō had killed. He smiled to himself, he agreed with Bokuto-san, how fun! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Oikawa couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped him as name upon name was read. Leave it to the crows of death to massacre more than fifty people in a matter of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Iwaizumi moved a bit closer to his leader, a nervous energy thumbing through his veins ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>defend</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span> protect</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ it whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kindaichi was frozen where he stood. There was no way that was possible! No way at all! No matter how good they were there was no way nine people could do all that! His hands trembled minutely as he held them tightly behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Dai Mikawa, confirmed.” “Yuushi Maiko, confirmed.” “Akatani Yuu, confirmed.” “Sooma Oyasu, confirmed.” Shimizu finished, both crows lowering their phones returning to their original stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well that takes care of that." Daichi smiled slowly getting to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Gentleman and lady, it has been lovely but I'm afraid I have to wrap up some things. Oikawa-san, thank you for having us. I'll be sending two of my crows over tomorrow to help you with security. Goodnight everyone I'll make sure all of you get home safely." Daichi nodded to all of them heading over to the exit. Both Sugawara and Shimizu bowed, quickly returning to their bosses' side. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   "I'm really happy you got them over to our side Kuroo. Being against them would have been bad." Bokuto said, mad glint still in his eyes. Kuroo smiled warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Same here man." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Oikawa hated to admit it but he had to agree.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>       The sunset sky shone a cranberry red with pink clouds, reflecting its glow and making even the junkyard look serene. His men busted down shack doors pulling out the trash within. He was looking for the king rat, supposed ruler of this area’s underbelly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Daichi only had a few in his flock, some chicks and a few hatchlings, rowdy little ones but they were still in training so he had with him only three of his crows. Even with so little they managed to snuff out the rats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   They made them kneel at the clearing in the center. Asahi watched them as Suga, Tanaka and himself looked for more scattering rats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Passing mounds of trash he almost missed the door in the hills of rubbish. This particular door blended in with its surrounding almost making it look like a random thrown out piece of metal. This shack was tucked away into a far side of the junkyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Machete in hand, Daichi slammed the heel of his shoe into the metal door busting the rusted chains keeping it locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Walking in the red light of the sky illuminated the rundown filthy room. The smell of fermented urine and feces assaulted him along with the tell tale scent of iron and rotting flesh. He scrunched his nose in disgust but continued on, he didn't have to move much deeper into the den when he noticed a body at his far left. She was obviously dead as flies swarmed her decaying carcass. Blood caked the white sheet that covered her bottom half.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Movement to his left caught his eye, turning his head he saw a small figure standing in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   His stomach churned with blinding rage, his fits balled as he clenched his jaw. There stood a small child of maybe 7 or 8 in an overly large, ragged white shirt, hung loosely around the small emaciated body. In the dim reddish lighting he saw the boy had maybe light brown hair. His eyes were hollow as he stood in front of a mound of filthy sheets. The boy himself was grimy; there was no part of his body that wasn't covered in either dirt, bruises, scabs or crusted blood. The young child stared Daichi down. There was no hint of fear, maybe weariness and exhaustion evident in the heavy black bags under the child's eyes, but no fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Daichi bit down on his anger and approached the little one. On closer inspection he could see tear tracks on the dirt of the child's face. Crusted blood could be seen under his tiny nose along with tiny scratches on his face. Before he could open his mouth to speak, a baby's whine broke through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   And like a switch had gone on off, the child straightened, his shaky legs stopped quivering and looked Daichi straight in the eyes, daring him to search what he had hidden in the sheets behind him. He realized quickly what had happened, the women in the corner had been pregnant when they took her and her child. She gave birth and died, leaving behind her older son to care for his sibling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A surge or pride hit Daichi as he watched the boy ready himself for a fight. Ready to protect what only family he had left. Daichi kneeled to the floor to be level with the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You're a good big brother, you sacrificed yourself to try and protect them the best you could. I’m sorry we took so long in finding you, but we’re here now. You did a good job, little one.” He said smiling reassuringly to the small boy. Reaching out to ruffle his greasy hair. The boy seemed to be wary at first but as soon as he felt Daichis gentle and fatherly touch he fell forward, passing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Daichi caught him in a gentle one arm hug. He noticed the dried and crusted blood going down the boys legs, breathing in deeply and tightening his hold on the machete. This was not the time to get emotional, he could deal with that later on, for now he had to see what he could do for these children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Getting up he carried the young boy in his arm as he looked through the sheets finding a fairly clean infant. He couldn't see any visible wounds on the baby, putting the machete in his jean hoop he carefully lifted the neonate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Daichi we found hi- ugh its smells horrible in here!” Sugawara exclaimed as he entered the shack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Suga can you help me with the boy?” He asked as he tried to carry both children. “Oh god of cores! Are they ok?!” He asked as he rushed over, noticing the body in the room, looking over the kids in Daichi’s arms. He quickly took the boy as Daichi adjusted the baby so its head wouldn't hang. The moment Sugawara noticed the state of the child in his arms he tightened his hold and made the boy's head lay on his shoulder, he looked downright murderous as he turned to his long-time friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   They walked over to the clearing immediately spotting the leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He was a fat, sweaty man with beady shifty eyes. He was kneeling on the floor with the rest of his rats, hands to his head. If it was possible to hate someone at first sight then that is what happened to Daichi and this rat. He stood over the knelt man and delivered a harsh kick to his protruding belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Sugawara watched as Daichi kicked the ever living fuck out of the man on the floor. He couldn't really blame him though, hell Suga even wanted to gut this guy alive, disgusting pig. The boy in his arms shifted, immediately stiffening in his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hey it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you little guy.” He soothed as Daichi began to speak to king rat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “We know you are the ones responsible for taking women and children off the streets and selling them. You've terrorized innocent people living honest lives and you have the audacity to claim this town as your territory! Tell me now where the rest of you are! I know you have more than one nest in this town! Where are they?!” he demanded, looking down his nose at the scum on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “There you go sunflower, is that better?” Sugawara asked the boy as he gently set him down on the floor to stand on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The boy was unresponsive as he unseeingly stared at the dirt beneath him. Too quickly for him to react the boy took the blade at his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   A blur of colour was all the warning Daichi got as a small figure stood in front of him. King rat let out a shriek of pain as a serrated hunters knife dug deep into his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “AHHHHHHHH GET HIM THE FUCK OFF! GET HIM OFF! AHH! I’LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU PLEASE!” he yelled, beginning to reach his grubby hands towards the boy, but before he could, before Daichi could even intervene the boy had pulled out the knife and began to repeatedly stab the man. In his neck, arms, stomach, chest and face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Everyone watched as the boy began to yell incomprehensibly, stabbing out his rage into the man that had abused both him and his mother. At one point kicking him down and getting on top of him, stabbing him until he stopped moving and stopped making gurgling sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   By the time the boy was done he was drenched in blood, breathing heavily as he sat on the mangled body of the once king rat. King rats underlings watched terrified as their plaything had massacred their boss. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   All four crows watched unfazed as the boy had snapped and couldn't help but recall memories of their own past. Daichi kneeled down to be level with the boy, changing his hold on the baby so they were resting comfortably to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “That was an amazing thing you did there. You were so fast I couldn't even see you, all that strength even though your mealy skin and bones. What's your name little one?”  he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “...Shōyō...Hinata Shōyō..” breathed the childish voice, still clutching the knife in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Would you like to be a part of our family Shōyō-kun?” he asked, smiling tenderly at the bloodied boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Hinata slowly turned his head towards the man who had saved him. He looked down at his sleeping baby sister, how her little hand held onto the fabric of this man's shirt. How he held her as if she was made of glass, something precious, something to be protected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   His and her saver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   His eyes sparked to life. Tilting his head he smiled wide, all teeth and shining squinting eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes please!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       “Kenma! Our new friend the crow will be here soon. You don't wanna be rude now.” “Shut up Kuroo. You were the one who wanted one of them here while I worked. I won't stop because some hired killer expects me to comply with niceties, that's your job.” Kenma retorted as he sat on the squishy couch of his computerized cave, fervently typing away on three different  keyboards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Hey now show your boss some respect. It's unbecoming of underlings to treat their superiors that way.” “Go away.” came Kenma’s dry response. “Ugh kids these days.” Kuroo smiled as he closed the door to the temporary hacking room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Kenma hadn't been wrong, he had asked Daichi-san to send his least threatening looking crow to help with Kenma’s security. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Not too long ago Kuroo managed to team up with some up and coming yakuza in the Miyagi prefecture, he says yakuza but he knew damn well that Karasuno was more into the hire for kill business then selling petty drugs and having some warm bodies to spend the night with. They made their name by killing off the competition and they were damn good at what they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He approached them when he had caught wind of the fact that Karasuno was targeting the head of an enemy group of Nekoma’s. Wanting to kill two birds with one stone he had sought out the leader Daichi-san to strike a deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Turns out these men were far more dangerous than he had believed. Knowing it was better to have them as an ally then a potential enemy Kuroo jumped at the chance at teaming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Turned out being allied with Karasuno had been a very good idea. Both groups had a certain moral code that matched each other's corrupted morals. Karasuno managed to do most of the elbow work while Nekoma planned and softened the collateral damage. They worked well together and neither side was stingy with the money that was earned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   After working with Karasuno another five times Kuroo felt comfortable enough to let them help with another more delict task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   This particular job needed more hacking than normal since they were trying to take down a larger yakuza group cleverly disguised as a loan company. Kuroo could respect the hiding in plain sight aspect of what they did, hell he wouldn't mind doing the same if the chance arose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Yet fancy ties and suits jackets couldn't hide the corrupted smell of shit that wrapped itself around them like a noose. These men were not admirable, they were cruel, cold and cared very little of what they did to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   These yakuza made most of their money off of animal trade, debt collecting and red rooms. They were known to pick up men and women indebted to their company and brutally killing them in their red rooms. They were smart and knew how to hide their tracks both fiscally and digitally so they needed to approach this carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   So what do you do to take down a group that's ten times larger than your own with quadruple the power and influence? You hit them where it hurts. What's a loan company do when they no longer have any money to loan? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Cue Kenma, the brain of Nekoma, without him they wouldn't be anything. He was the one who was able to make them the cash they needed to rise above other small time gangs. He was the one to strategizes the best plans. He knew the ins and outs of what they had to do and where they needed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Kenma was a genius born in a less than ideal situation. So when one is born in a shitty situation you have to make do with what you have and do what you have to do to survive. He was the star and the one in charge of taking all the money, fucking them over where it hurt. But since they were dealing with fellow hackers, Nekoma was taking all the necessary precautions to keep their precious little brain from getting caught. They had already moved base twice this week so they really needed to be quick about finishing them off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Kenma was the one to theories that it was Kuroo who they were tailing, so he needed to make himself scarce so they'd follow his instead of Kenma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Fearing for his best friend's life without him being there he needed someone he could trust to keep Kenma safe. And what better solution then to bring in Karasuno, get a crow to bodyguard their prince. Karasuno was still relatively unknown, they were loyal to a fault and strong to boot. Other than that this heist was also going to be in their benefit, so why not? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   A ping in his phone made him look down, snapping him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>King Crow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   He’s almost there. He’ll knock 3 times in quick succession. He’ll say he's there to take care of your cat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Let's hope both crow and cat got along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He sighed as he sat on the sofa of the luxurious condo they were temporarily bowering. He closed his eyes, slightly anxious, He hoped they got along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Kenma wasn't the most social and easy to get along with. He was socially awkward and shy, often coming off as rude which in this business being rude could mean paying the price with a finger or your head. Whoever was coming, he hoped they were patient and not easily offended.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Knock knock knock</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    Well he'd know in a bit. Getting up with a slight pit in his stomach, he went to answer the door, bracing himself to see a beefy tatted thug with scars upon scars on every surface of skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Afternoon, your right on ti- eh?” stopping mid sentence, Kuroo sighed a laugh, looks like it was just a boy scout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh sorry kiddo thought you were someone else. We don't want any popcorn thanks.” “Ehh? Popcorn?” the kid asked as he tilted his head. Kuroo was halfway closing the door when pipsqueak bowed at a 90 degree angle and said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Hello sir my name is Hinata Shōyō! I'm here to take care of your cat.” He beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “...Eh?” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No way!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Turns out pipsqueak wasn't a boy scout at all, he was a crow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Quickly letting him in he looked over the kid. When he had asked Daichi-san to send him his least threatening crow he wasn't expecting a shorty who looked like he belonged on the streets of Harajuku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He was short with wild orange hair, he was wearing the biggest, oversized black hoodie he had ever seen on anyone so tiny, with bright yellow short-shorts. Knee high black socks with yellow converse, a cute band aid with little sun designs laid over the top of his nose and to finish off the look he had perched on his head, yellow heart shaped shade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Rolling in behind him was an electric blue metal suitcase covered in stickers. Definitely not what he was expecting. Thinking he had gotten duped he sent Daichi a message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Turning over he looked over the kid as he stood in the middle of the opened themed condo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Erm, sorry about that? What did you say your name was again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hinata Shōyō sir, from Karasuno! I'm at our disposal!” he beamed, bowing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes, well I'm Kuroo Tesuroo head of Nekoma. Your boss should have explained that to you. You can call me Kuroo chibi-chan.” Just noticing the kid was sucking on a cherry blow pop. There was no way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Kuroo I ordered from Cheesecake factory, the uber eats guy is gonna leave it at the front desk so you can pick it up...Who's this?” Kenma asked, having left his cave for substance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “This is Hinata Shōyō, he’ll be keeping you company while I'm gone. Chibi-chan this is Kozume Kenma.” Kuroo said, presenting the boy to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Kenma could tell he was being hesitant, not really believing it. He turned his eyes on the colorful boy as said boy smiled over to him, bowing. He could feel his cheeks heat up a bit. They were cute, maybe a head smaller than himself? He shuffled around uncomfortably, regretting walking out in his oversized red hoodie and grey sweats, white, cat printed socks overlapping said sweats. He shoved his hands into his pockets playing with the headphone cable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Wahhhhhhhh! I like your headphones! They have kitty ears!” Hinata yelled excitedly, noticing the headphones around Kenma's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Jumping slightly by Hinata's random declaration, he hummed an affirmative. Before Hinata could go over to where Kenma stood a meow interrupted them. Looking down at his phone Kuroo asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hey chibi-chan mind opening up that case?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ofcores Kuroo-san!”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Bending down, Hinata laid his suitcase on the floor and entered the pin. Flipping open the lid a small arsenal of weapons could be found inside. A pair of uzis and a shorty shotgun coupled with several magazines and ammunition. There were also several types of knives, hunting, switch, butterfly, kukri, brass knuckled, throwing, it was a tiny bit unnerving.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Welp, that answers that!” Announced Kuroo, clapping his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Well I'm leaving! Wouldn't want to be tracked again! Hinata-kun your orders are as follows. You're going to stay here and protect Kenma if you have to move again you can but you have to stay with him and protect him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Other than that you can do as you please.” He said smiling down at the shorter male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes sir!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hey when did we agree on this! I don't need a babysitter!” Kenma began to argue but before Kuroo could open his mouth Hinata answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Of course you don't need a babysitter Kenma-san! I'm not a babysitter either! I'm just here so you don't get taken! We can be friends if you'd like! We'll be like sleepover buddies!” Hinata cheered, closing the case smiling up at him. “Eh-to.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “That's that.” Kuroo said, smiling a feline grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Have fun.” He sang, grabbing his keys and heading for the door. Kenma glared at the taller man as he whistled, walking out the door, locking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Turning back to Hinata he noticed he had walked right up to him. Smiling up at him he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Your Nekoma's hacker right?! I heard your brilliant! You're nothing like our hacker, ours is tall and angry, Tsukishima's always looking for ways to tell us off! He's a big jerk!” he said excitedly, moving his hands widely and making faces. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Kenma shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't used to speaking with new people, even more so when they were this close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “You must be really good at it if Nekoma’s boss is so worried about you.” He said moving to his left and taking a step back, leaning his hands on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hm, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do you like it! Is it fun?!” he asked, rocking on his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Sometimes, it can be but most of the time it's not.” he mumbled, playing with the hangnails on his fingers .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ohhhh! When is it fun? Does it get your heart pumping when it is?” jumping up and taking another step back, squatting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Kenma sighed in relief, noticing that Hinata was slowly backing away from him, making sure to stay in eyesight but lowering himself to seem less like a threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Sometimes, it's fun when it's game over, winner takes all and no coming back for the loser.” he smiled slightly as his eyes gave a tiny shine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Hinata hummed and smiled back, plopping his butt on the floor and criss crossing his legs. Tilting his head he smiled up at Kenma.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Is this a game over type of job then?” Eyes a fierce brown as he bore them into Kenma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The shine in Kenmas eyes sharpened, nails of his fingers cutting into his palm as he turned to meet Shōyō’s eyes and gave him a wide closed mouth smile, eyes turning into crescent moons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Mmh.” he hummed, feeling bold from Shōyō’s pliable act of being lower on the floor and bearing his neck, making Kenma feel tall and in power. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Do you like Cheesecake factory Shōyō?” He asked, body relaxing and slightly tilting his head. Shōyō beamed, laying his hands palm up on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yep!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . . .</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Do you think he's ready for this?” Sugawara asked anxiously watching Hinata make his way through the thong of dancing bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I don't see why not. He’s made excellent progress in training so he's not out there unprepared….Come on Suga all he has to do is get to the guys phone and have him install the bug Tsukki made.” Daichi reasoned, trying to calm the mother crow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “The shrimp will be fine Suga-san. He cant possibly fuck this up.” Tsukishima said as he tracked Hinata's movement through the club's cameras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The shrimp’s an annoying lil shit but he's good at what he does.” He said coolly typing on his laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Sugawara smiled lovingly at Tsukishima, the block of salt would die first then admit that he cared for the small ball of sunshine but he would just as well die </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, everyone in Karasuno was family. It didn't matter when you got there or how but if you were asked to join you'd be welcomed in with opened arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Karasuno was still small compared to other yakuza's out there but they had enough members to pose a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Other than that all members rigorously trained to perform successfully in everything they did, from hand to hand combat, shooting accuracy, knife throwing and knowing all the vital signs to hit when taking down an opponent. Sure some excelled in certain areas but they all knew the basics of everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Hinata was one of Karasuno's chicks, along with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama and Yatchi. While they called them chicks all that meant was that they were young, all five of them grew up in Karasuno and had just finished their training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   All of them had completed 6 to 9 years of training, those who were still in training were referred to as hatchlings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Today was Hinata's first solo non kill mission, all the rest having completed their own already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Sugawara was proud of all his babies, having self proclaimed himself the mother crow he took care that all of them, even the adolescent crows, were well looked after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sugawara was a tiny bit protective of his children but he knew damn well how strong and <span>self-sufficient</span> they were. He'd experienced it first hand in sparring lessons, and out of all his chicks Hinata was the best in hand to hand and knife fights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Yet it didn't stop him from clenching his fists and eyeing the door when a random stranger had grabbed Hinata by the hips and began to lewdly dance with the 16 year old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Daichi chuckled as Hinata danced along for a bit then spun around, losing the man in the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Hinata might not look it but the kid was an expert at manipulating people. He wouldn't manipulate them, Shōyō cared for them too much to do that but on the few group missions he had participated in he showed expert people skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The kid could pick up on subtle changes in people's emotions, along with reading body language. It helped a great deal as well that Shōyō was a more instinctive person doing what came naturally to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Daichi understood why Sugawara was on edge, Hinata was so sweet you wouldn't guess that he was raised to be a top tier assassin. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Hinata scanned the club room, keen eyes looking for the target. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Heavy bass music thumbed through his body as smoke clung to the air, lights flashed in time with the rhythm, a kaleidoscope of color and shapes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He spotted him by the bar, looking for someone to sleep with, seeming pent up. Hinata smiled to himself, he could use that to his advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Messing up his hair he merged with the crowd. Slowing making his way to where the target would see him. Hinata began to dance on beat making sure he seemed drunk and loose. Soon enough he felt hungry eyes watching him closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shōyō sighed to himself, knowing what he had to do next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Breathing in deep he turned around and sloppily headed towards the bar, aware of the lecherous eyes following him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  "Can I have a strawberry daiquiri please." Hinata asked, pulling his shirt in waves to fan himself, aware of the way it exposed his collarbones and pale neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "On me." Came a deep voice, Shōyō smiled to himself. A hand reached over him, handing the bartender a folded bill. Hinata looked behind him, faking surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   "Hey. Haven't seen you here before, you new?" Hinata internally cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Depends who's asking, you gonna show me around?". "Heh, I could. Wanna get out of here, I can start tonight." oh wow no beating around the bush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   "How about you show me to the bathroom, for the life of me I couldn't find it." he looked up at him innocently, grabbing the red drink they had sat in front of him. His target grabbed him by the hips and began to push him along, quickly downing half the drink and ditching the glass on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It's this way gorgeous.” Shōyō rolled his eyes, playing along and leaning into him, using his back to feel for the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Getting close to the back of the club the man roughly shoved Hinata into the wall and attacked his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Shōyō forced down his reflex to attack when crowded and allowed his mouth to fall open. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    Using one of his hands to locate the phone and using the other to to tell the camera that he was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Running fingers over the hard front he felt a tell tale rectangle in the front suit pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hinata internally sneered, there were too many people around to just whip it out and download the bug. Shōyō pushed the man back a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Can we go into the toilets?”  he gasped, running his hands down to play with the man's belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Quickly, his target detached himself, roughly grabbing his arm and dragging him into the bathroom. Inside the lights shown blue, only one toilet and sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Briskly his target cornered him by the sink and lifted him to sit on the porcelain. The man pushed aside Hinata's shirt to suck on his neck, taking advantage Shōyō’s nimble fingers grabbed the phone and held it behind his target’s neck, as if he was pushing him closer. Loudly moaning into the man's ear as he unlocked the phone and began to download the bug. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Quickly going over his contacts and screenshotting everything, numbers, names, conversations and sending them to Tsukishima to be reviewed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   When the man began to pull away Hinata wrapped his legs around him and pulled him back, forcing the man's erection to meet his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Of cores this was doing nothing for Shōyō, he just had to act the part of a horny teen wanting to have a quickie in the bathroom of a shady club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The target began to feel him up, squeezing his thighs, groping his hips and ass. Shōyō paid him no mind as he continued to work as fast as possible, still moaning wantonly and breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Fuck your so responsive you lil slut.” Hinata raised his eyebrow. Really? He almost broke character to laugh, passing it off as a high pitched intake of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Once the bug was completely downloaded and everything was safely deleted he sent a message  to the only person he knew who would be able to save him from having to fuck this trash without having to give up his act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Right when his target backed away Shōyō put the phone back in its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Knowing the only way to buy himself some time he jumped off the sink and sunk to the floor, kneeling in front of his target as he worked on getting the belt off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Damn you're so tiny, I wonder if my cock’ll fit in you.” He rasped as he caressed Hinata’s hair and cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was such a pity Hinata couldn't kill him, he’d grab the fuckers wrist and twist, maybe break a couple fingers, kick his knee inward and force his head into the sink counter, careful to make sure his mouth would land on the edge, dislocating the jaw and forcing his lips to stretch and tear, pulling him back by the hair and forcing his face back over and over until there was nothing but blood, bone and mush left.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Before Hinata could pull down the target's underwear the door burst open, breathing a sigh of relief as he spotted the ever bitched faced Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Busting the door down, Kageyama spotted Hinata on his knees and the target afoot, quickly analysing the situation he began to yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Is this how you're going to get back at me! By fucking some rando in club!” stomping into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Their target was quick to pull his pants up and run, not even looking back as he dashed out the bathroom. It was no real surprise though, many people reacted that way when faced with Kageyama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Phew am I glad to see you Kageyama.” Hinata sighed as he got off his knees and squatted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You're the one who got yourself in that situation dumbass.” he gruffed, holding his hand out for Hinata to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Taking his hand Hinata retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Moooh it was the only way I could think of to get his phone without looking suspicious!” he whined out, getting to his feet with Tobio’s help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “You could have stolen it and put it back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “That's hella suspicious! How are you supposed to bump into them twice!”. “I would have done that.”.  “Well that's because you're an idiot!” “What the hell did you say dumbass?!” “Idiot Kageyaaama~! Dummy baldy!” Hinata teased, sticking his tongue out and closing an eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You little!” he snarled, launching himself at the shorter male starting a fist a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Really you two? You're not even out of the club yet. Can’t you wait until we're back home?” asked Sugawara from the doorway, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “He started it the lil shit!” “I was just stating facts!” “Look who’s talking Mr. detonate a grenade in an enclosed space!” “That was one time!” “You almost killed everybody!” “I did not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sugawara sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What am I gonna do with you two.” He moaned, secretly entertained, all seething rage forgotten after seeing that Hinata was fine only a few hickies dusting his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Three weeks later the police found a disfigured body having ‘bitten the curb’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might make a KenHina and a TsukiHina fic in this universe, depends on how I'm feeling.<br/>If you liked it drop a kudos and a comment, I appreciate the feedback...♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>